Living is Easy With Your Eyes Closed
by bitexbrittany
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they have been little kids. A story of how two teenagers deal with deaths, family problems, pressure, drugs and other things. AU & OOC. Final Version of it. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Please read this, even though it's way long.**

Okay, So here's the deal. I was writing the second chapter to Living is Easy With Your Eyes Closed, **and it was hard to write it. And I started writing it a different way, with her dad dying and I personally think I can do better with this.**

**But you tell me.  
****If you're new to this story, this is the background to it:  
I found my dad dead like this, and I wanted to see how Bella acts to this.  
****So, Review and tell me how you liked it, or how you hated it. ;D  
****You'll have a rewrite of the first chapter, and a second chapter soon. :D  
Sadly, I don't own Stephenie Meyer's amazing work. :(**

**Twelve Years Ago.**

_I was sitting at my little desk in my room, coloring. This is something I always did. I usually gave them to my daddy. But I gave them to my mommy sometimes too. Yesterday, I drew a big heart with 'Daddy' , in the middle of it. Today I was drawing a picture of my family._

_I finished up drawing the picture of my mommy, my daddy and me. I skipped out to the front room to where my daddy was. _

_We were watching TV together last night and I guess he fell asleep there. He was still sleeping when I went in there. I always wake him up in the morning when I wake up, today was no different._

_"Daddy, Daddy!! Wake up!" I sang in my little voice. I always woke him up to show him my drawings. He didn't move, though. I started to shake him, thinking he was only asleep."DADDY! WAKE UP!!" I kept on screaming for him and shaking him, but he didn't move at all. A few minutes later , mommy came out of the room. When I saw her, I told her to wake him up. Her eyes filled up with tears."What's wrong, mommy?"_

_She was quiet for a minute. "Mommy, why are you crying?" I asked again. Maybe she didn't here me._

_She wrapped her arms around me."Baby, Daddy...he's gone."_

_I didn't believe her. She had to be lying. "No, he can't be. Check!" I started crying._

_"I already did, he died last night in his sleep." She started crying even harder._

_But I still didn't believe her. I remembered a game we did in Kindergarten where we put a cup to someones heart and you could hear it. Maybe Mommy didn't listen with a cup. That had to be it. I ran to the kitchen and got one. Pressing the open end to his chest and the bottom to my hear, I didn't hear anything. I left my ear there for a minute and realized that he was really gone. I started to cry, tons of tears flowing freely from my eyes. My mommy came over to me and wrapped her arms around me but I shoved away and ran to my room. I didn't want to me with anyone right now._

_I ran to my room, grabbed the mini Candy Land game he gave me for my birthday, a couple pictures of him, pieces of paper and crayons. I sat down in front of my door and started to color. I drew lines all over the paper, all different colors. Red, orange, pink, yellow, purple. And then his favorite color, blue._

_I didn't know what I was going to do. I loved my daddy. How could he just leave me like this. The harder I cried, the harder I colored._

_A few hours later people came here to get him. I was still in my room but somebody knocked on my door. I didn't answer, though._

_They knocked again._

_"Bella? Can you open up, please?", somebody called out._

_I managed to sob out, "No."_

_They lightly pushed open the door, scooting me out of the way. The guy was wearing a fire suit thing. I was scrunched up in a ball. He squatted next to me. "Hey there." I didn't answer him, instead I just sat still and cried. He saw the Candy Land game and picked it up, "Did he give this to you?"_

_I nodded, "H- He gave it to me for my b- birthday." I tried to tell him through my cries._

_"It's okay to cry, Bella. But your daddy wouldn't want you to be sad all the time." I didn't say anything. "He loved you, you know."_

_I nodded again._

_An hour later I was watching them drive away. With my dad inside of the truck. I turned into my mommy's arms and cried._

**NOW**

I woke up crying, and breathing hard.

It was only a dream, only a dream. I kept telling myself that. I took big, deep breaths to get my heart to settle back down.

After a few minutes, my breathing had slowed down to a even, steady pace and my heart was back on track. I was still early in the morning so I decided to try to get more sleep. I adjusted the covers and turned over to my side.

When I rolled over I felt a body next to mine.

Edward. My best friend.

He has always been there for me and been way too nice to me. His sister, Alice, is the same way. We've been friends ever since they moved here. We grew up together and Edward has kept me together. He's like my other half, but not like in a lovey dovey way. Of course, I love him. But as a brother, only.

He seen the tears on my face and wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my face into his chest, tears soaking his shirt.

I can't believe it's been twelve years since she's died. Seventeen and having nightmares still. Ha.

_Wrapping my arms around him, I whispered, "Thank you, Edward. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

**Tell me what you think about it. Review, my friends. :D  
I have the Chapter Two about finished.  
And Chapter Three is about one-thirds finished.**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah, dude. This chapter is 1,071 words without the author note. And I wrote it in less than an hour. Go me.**

**Iuno. I think this chapter is kinda cute...well, at the end at least.**

**haha. tell me what you think. ;D**

I woke up to an annoying beeping noise.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I slammed my fingers down on the off button. I got up and got ready for school. I went into the bathroom and turned on the water. It took a few minutes to warm up. Feeling the hot water run down my back relaxed me. Quickly, I shampooed my hair and rinsed it off. I just stood there, letting the water run down my back. Thoughts of my dad flickered in my mind. It was just another day, I told myself. No need to get worked up. A few tears escaped my eyes. No matter how old I got, I'm always going to miss him. Nothing was going to change that.

The things that I could never do, filled my mind. Like how I could never get walked down the aisle with my dad or how I couldn't have a father daughter dance with him. I could never give him a hug or anything. I stood there crying -- harder now -- in the shower. I probably only had a few minutes before I had to leave for school so I sucked in a deep breath and turned off the water.

When I got out, I could feel the temperature hit me and I was freezing. I wrapped my towel tighter on me and rubbed the fog off the mirror. My skin was pale, and light circles under my eyes from not enough sleep. I almost didn't recognize myself. I quickly brushed through my hair and put a layer of black eye liner on. Slowly, I walked over to my closet.

It only took a few minutes for me to find something to wear. I decided to be simple today. I was going to wear my favorite skinny jeans with my striped blue and white v-neck shirt. When I went back to my room, Edward was gone. There was a note on my bed. He must have left it when I took my shower.

__

Bella,  
I've gone home to get some clothes. I won't be long, I promise.

--Edward.

I sighed and walked down the stairs to get me some breakfast. For once, I didn't trip when I got to the bottom of the staircase. My mom's shoes and jacket wasn't by the door. And her car wasn't outside.

Hmmp. Imagine that. She's still with what's his face, doing God knows what.

She's done it ever since Charlie, my dad, died. It started a few months later when she went out with a guy named Bobby.

I remember walking into the room one day to wake them up and they were doing you--know--what.

There were two reasons why I didn't like Bobby.

One being that he wasn't my dad and never could be. Nobody could ever take his place.

And the second was because he wasn't the nicest guy around. One time, he got mad so he jabbed a sucker stick that was in my hand into my finger. Ahhh, that was painful. I didn't know if he did it on purpose or not, but that hurt.

There has been several other guys after Bobby and I didn't like any of them. My mom was good with getting the bad guys.

She is now with a guy named Ray. She's been with him for a while now. I think it's been two years. He's kicked her in the shin, flicked a cigarette in her eye, and punched her a couple times. But she says that she's in love with him and he just got angry. Whatever.

I haven't seen much of my mother lately. She's always with ray or with her friends. It seems like stopped caring when I entered middle school.

I thought things would change, that she would be around more for her daughter than her boyfriend. Though I'm sure you can't really call him that.

I heard a voice calling my name, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Bella? Hello. Can you hear me?" I heard his velvet voice say.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I told him

"About..?" He asked

"How my mom still isn't home."

He gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I shrugged. "So what were you saying?"

He smiled at me. "Well, I was asking if you were ready to go."

I nodded, grabbing my bag, a granola bar, and my jacket on the way to his Volvo.

He opened up the door for me and shut it for me. I looked up after I put my seat belt on and he was already in his seat, buckling his seat belt. He caught me looking at him and he gave me that crooked grin that I love so much. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella, you know you don't have to worry about you're mom or today. Everything will be fine." He reassured me.

I sighed. "I know, it's just.. it's hard, you know? I really miss him and I kind of miss my mom being there for me."

"I want you to know something, Bella. I'll always be here for you. I'll be with you through whatever you have to deal with. Just know that." He said, parking the car in it's normal spot.

I smiled. "I know that, Edward. And thank you . . . For everything. It means a lot." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His smile grew wider.

We got out of the car and went over to his sister, Alice.

Alice gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Bella."

She was always so energetic. "Hello Alice."

"I saw you give my brother a kiss on the cheek, Bella.", she said.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks. Alice's smile grew wider, if that was possible. "It was just a friendly kiss, Alice. Don't get all excited about nothing." I laughed

"Sure, sure.", she said.

We all laughed. And I blushed even more. "Come on, Let's go. We're going to be late." I said

And we all walked to our first hour class together.

Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

**There you go.**

Chapter Three will be up after I get some reviews. :P Or if I finish it early.  
Review, please. :D  



	3. Chapter 3

**Hahahahaha.  
Long time no see!  
…Yeah, I'm real sorry about that. I don't really have a good excuse. I've just been really stressed with everything since my grandma's funeral, with school and whatnot.  
I really want to start writing again, so here I am!  
But, I'm only writing whenever I have free time / when I have this random crazy moment when I think of an idea. :P**

**But, on the behalf of you guys…  
I'm going to go through this story, and my other ones, and make an outline for these stories. ( I just don't know when I will :O )  
I think that's what the problem was, I was just kind of writing whatever came to mind.**

So here's chapter three. (:

_Edward's Point of View._

I lay there in bed with Bella, mesmerized by her features. Her breathing was speeding up, and I knew she was having a nightmare. She had a lot of them, but this one was the same every year on this date. Bella's father had died twelve years ago, and she's still not fully over it. To her dad, she was his everything, and he was hers.

Bella was heartbroken the day he died, and I had been there for her that day. I've been with her ever since then. When we were little I promised her I would never let anything bad happen to her. I don't know why it's so important to me to keep that promise, but it is. Ever since then, we've been best friends.

I heard a sobbing noise, and I turned towards Bella. Tears were rolling down her face. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close. The feeling was amazing; I loved holding Bella in my arms. She pressed her face into my chest, and I could feel the tears coming through. I didn't mind though.

She wrapped her arms around me as well, and I couldn't help but to smile. I started to hum to her.

"Thank you, Edward. I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered.

I continued to hum, and she quickly fell back to sleep. I kissed her forehead, and went back to sleep.

--

When I woke up, there was laying beside me. I heard water running, and I figured Bella was taking a shower. The clock said I had a little over forty-five minutes to get ready.

I searched her room for a pen and piece of paper, and wrote her a short note. I didn't want her to think I was leaving her for some reason. Bella would need me today, and I'd be there for her.

Bella's house wasn't that far from mine, but I had to jog to my house. If I didn't, I might not make it.

I took a really short shower, and then quickly got dressed. When I went down the stairs, I ran into Alice.

"Hi Edward," She said, her voice just like wind chimes.

"Hey Alice. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I'm just a little worried about Bella. I really do hate this day." She said sadly.

I sighed, "I know, Alice. Me too. She's never herself, and we have to be kind of sensitive too."

She nodded. I looked at my watch. It was almost time for school.

"I should get going. I need to go pick Bella up." I told her, walking towards the door.

"See you at school, Edward. Stay strong for her."

I got in my car, and drove off to Bella's.

Alice and Bella were really good friends, and she was just as nervous about today as I was. It was one of my least favorite days of the year. Bella wasn't herself. Not the happy, free-going person that she normally is. Maybe this year, we can at least get a smile out of her.

I pulled up into the drive way, and went to the house. Bella and I knew each other enough that she wouldn't be upset if I just walked into her house. Bella was sitting at the kitchen table, looking deep in thought.

After a few minutes, Bella was still not paying attention.

"Bella? Hello. Can you hear me?" I asked her.

She snapped out of it. "Sorry, I was just thinking"

I raised one eyebrow. "About…?"

"How my mom still isn't home."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

She shrugged her shoulders. "So, what were you saying?"

I flashed that crooked grin at her. "Well, I was asking if you were ready to go."

She grabbed her stuff and followed me out the door. I opened up to door for her then shut it. I got in, and buckled my seat belt. I saw her looking at me and I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Bella, you know you don't have to worry about your mom or today. Everything will be fine." I told her.

"I know, it's just… it's hard, you know? I really miss him and I kind of miss my mom being there for me." She sighed.

I parked the car right next to my sister's car. "I want you to know something, Bella. I'll always be here for you. I'll be with you through whatever you have to deal with. Just know that."

"I know that, Edward. And thank you… for everything. It means a lot." Her smile big on her face.

She leaned over towards me and kissed me on the cheek. My cheek felt like it was one fire. I could feel my smile growing huge.

Bella seriously has no idea of what she does to me.

We got out of the car and went to Alice.

Alice was just as perky as usual, but she was a little hesitant. She gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Bella."

"Hello Alice." Bella said.

Alice smiled. "I saw you give my brother a kiss on the cheek, Bella."

Bella blushed. Alice's smile grew wider, and I had a smile on my face as well. "It was just a friendly kiss, Alice. Don't get all excited about nothing." She laughed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure."

We all laughed, and Bella turned redder.

I decided I'd save her from the little pixie. "Come on, let's go. We're going to be late." I said.

We all walked to the building together.

Maybe this year will be different.

--

**Yeah.  
So I know this chapter is really short, but I had to show you how their friendship is.  
& plus I wouldn't have been able to write the next chapter without this one. Lol.**

So yeah, thanks for reading all of my nonsense.

I've started on the next chapter.

I'll Probably be updating at least once a week,  
….or something like that.  
So yeah, I'm gonna stop blabbing now. (:  


**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I am failure.  
& I'm extremely sorry. I don't even have an excuse for why I haven't update.**

**So, to make it up, I have written probably just about the longest chapter I have ever written just for you. (:**

Again, I apologize for not updating. I promise you, I haven't forgotten about this story. & I'll try to update soon.

**So, go and read! (:**

**--I don't own anything.**

Today has just completely sucked. In English, we had a substitute that made us all read these really old books. Now, I love reading, but that was awful. It made no sense, and it was just plain boring. Most of the kids in my class fell asleep while reading it. For Biology, we had a test and everything that I studied about just left my mind. In Health, the teacher made us outline three whole chapters, and I swore that my hand was going to cramp up and fall off. Today was so busy that I really didn't have any time to think, but I guess that was a good thing.

I quickly changed out of my gym clothes and into my regular clothes. My head was throbbing since somebody hit me in the head with a Frisbee, which I'm sure they did it because I hit them on accident. I finished slipping on my shoes and went outside to find Edward. His face brightened up when he saw me. I smiled back and walked over to him.

He pulled me into a hug, "Hey Bells."

"Hey", I said and we started walking.

Edward opened up the door for me, let me in, and buckled my seat belt. He went over to his side of the car, and got in. I laughed. "You know, I am a big girl. I can buckle myself in."

He smiled. "I know, I just like doing it."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and we both laughed.

"Bella, I want to take you somewhere, but it's a surprise."

"Hmm, you know I don't like surprises." I frowned. He really didn't need to do anymore; he's done so much as it is.

"I know, but trust me on this one. You'll like it." He grabbed my hand and smiled.

He let go of my hand, and started to drive. After about thirty minutes we were there. We got out of the car and started walking.

A few minutes after walking into the woods, we were where he was taking me.

"Here we are." He said.

I smiled; it was my favorite place growing up, our meadow. "We haven't been here in a long time."

"I know", he said. "I wanted to take you here so we can just take it easy today."

I gave him a hug. "This is just about the best surprise you've ever gave me. I was starting to forget about it. The last time we were here was what? When we were in middle school?"

He nodded. "Right after your mom got ..." He trailed off, not wanting to bring up the memory.

"…in a fight with Ray." I finished for him.

I sighed; we sure have gone a long way.

We went over to the middle of the meadow and took a seat. You could see some sunlight shining through the trees, and it made me smile.

"I'm really glad you're my best friend, Edward." I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked at him.

He smiled, "Me too, Bells."

"You know, today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I told him.

"Really now?"

"Yup, I mean, the school day was pretty lame, but now that we're at our meadow, everything seems okay now. Like, there's nothing to worry about, "I sat up and locked eyes with him. " Because I know that I have you, and you'll always be there for me, and protect me. Maybe everything will just... be alright now."

He smiled, and leaned closer. "I'll always be here for you, Bella. No matter what, I won't leave until you wish me away."

"Never," and before I knew it, I was leaning closer towards him.

We were face to face, and I could smell his delicious scent. I inhaled, and my head started to spin. And then his phone started going off.

I jumped back away from his face, and gave him some room. What was I about to do? Wow. My head was still spinning as he answered his phone.

"Hello?" He answered breathlessly.

I could barely make out what they were talking about, but I heard a high pitched voice on the other end of the phone; Alice.

"Nothing, just... nothing." He said, and his face went a bit red. He paused, "That sounds good, I'll ask her and I'll see you later."

He hung up the phone, and turned to me. "Alice wants us to go out to eat with her."

"Oh, where to?" I asked.

"Some place in Seattle." He said.

"That seems nice. Uh, Let's go." I said trying to get over the awkwardness that was between us.

"Yeah, let's go." And we walked off to the car in silence.

----

When we all got to the restaurant, we went straight to our table that was reserved and ordered our drinks.

I started to think about what happened in the meadow, and how Edward and I about kissed. I'm sure it was just a mistake. Edward couldn't have wanted to kiss me. I mean, come on. It's me, Bella. We're best friends. It was just an accident. Nothing's going to happen between you two.

_Just keep telling yourself that, Bella, one day you might believe the lie. _A voice in the back of my head told me.

I shook away the thought, and my stomach got butterflies.

"Bella, what do you want?" Alice asked.

"Oh, um, I'll take the.." I looked at my menu and choose the first thing I saw, "Cheese Ravioli."

"Alright, I'll get that right out to you." Our waitress said, and took our menus.

"Bella, you look beautiful tonight." Edward said. Alice smiled when he said that.

"Thanks," I blushed. "I should after all that work Alice went through." I laughed at the memory.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me, and we all laughed.

_(About two hours earlier)_

_Edward drove us to his house. Once we went got to the front door, Alice dragged me up the stairs to her room. Go figure._

"_Alice, I don't see why you're making me dress up. It's only dinner." I complained, and sat on the chair in her bathroom._

"_Oh, shut up, Bella. Just sit back and enjoy this." She smirked._

_I sighed, "Yeah right."_

_(An hour and a half later...)_

"_Okay, you can look now, Bella." Alice said._

_I looked in her body length mirror and my eyes went wide. I looked really nice._

_I had a blue, v-neck dress on that went to just above my knees. My make up was put on very lightly, but yet noticeable. My eyeliner and mascara really brought out my eyes, and my blue eye shadow looked good on me. I had a little blush added to my cheeks, even though I didn't need any. And I barely had any lip gloss on. I looked amazing._

_I turned around and looked at Alice. She had a smug look on her face. "Alice, I look amazing. Thank you."_

She laughed, "Told you. Do I ever let you down?"

"No," I laughed, "But I still don't see why I need to be so dressed up."

_She shrugged, but I knew she was on to something. "Let's go."_

(Present Time…)

We were all laughing and having a great time. Emmett would tell his ridiculous jokes, and Alice would mention funny stories.

Alice kept watching me whenever I talked to Edward, and whenever I looked at her, she'd turn away and talk to Jasper.

About an hour later, we all parted and headed home.

Edward drove me home, and he seemed to be in a good mood, but yet fidgety.

We talked up until we got into my driveway. I opened up my door and got out, and leaned in towards the car.

"Thanks, Edward. For taking me to the meadow and driving me around." I smiled.

"It's really no problem, Bells." Edward smiled.

"Well, thank you," I laughed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

I went to shut the door, but Edward said my name.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

I leaned my head back into the car, "Yeah?"

He tensed up, "I, ugh," He paused. "Had a nice time tonight."

I smiled, "Me too."

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams." Edward said.

"Night, Edward." I closed the door and walked into my house. Edward drove away as soon as he saw that I made it into the house.

Wow, what a weird day.

**(Edward's Point Of View)**

I walked Bella to the car, and opened the door for her. When she sat down, I buckled her belt for her.

She laughed. God, I love her laugh. It was so cute, and it was music to my ears. "You know, I am a big girl. I can buckle myself in."

I smiled at her. "I know, I just like doing it." I liked doing things for her. She stuck her tongue out and me, and we both cracked up.

I'm glad she wasn't in a bad mood today. It made me happy that she was happy.

"Bella, I want to take you somewhere, but it's a surprise." I told her.

She frowned. "Hmm, you know I don't like surprises."

I grabbed her and smiled. "Trust me on this one, you'll like it."

I started to drive, and after about thirty minute we were at our meadow.

We walked through the woods, and after a few minutes, we were there.

"Here we are." I told her. We haven't been here since middle school. We used to go here almost every weekend.

"We haven't been here in a long time." Her smile grew bigger.

"I know, I wanted to take you were so we can just take it easy today." She hugged me.

"This is just about the best surprise you've ever gave me. I was starting to forget about it. The last were we were here was what? When we were in middle school?"

I remembered back to that day. Bella had came over to my house, since we only lived a few blocks away, right after her mom got into a big fight with Ray. He had gotten angry at her, and slapped her. Bella was scared, and she came to me.

"Right after your mom got.." I didn't finish my sentence, because I was afraid it might make her upset.

"…In a fight with Ray." She finished my sentence.

We went over to the middle of the meadow, and sat down where we would always sit.

After a few minutes of taking in the beauty of it all, Bella leaned her head on my shoulder and looked up at me. "I'm really glad you're my best friend, Edward."

"Me too, Bells." I smiled.

"You know, today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She said.

"Really now?" I asked.

She sat up, and we locked eyes with each other, "Yup, I mean, the school day was pretty lame, but now that we're at our meadow, everything seems okay now. Like, there's nothing to worry about. Because I know that I have you, and you'll always be there for me, and protect me. Maybe everything will just be alright now."

I leaned closer to her, and smiled. "I'll always be here for you, Bella. No matter what, I won't leave until you wish me away."

She was leaning closer towards me. "Never,"

Our faces were only a few inches apart. We moved our heads closer slowly. Our lips were only a few inches apart.

Right when they about touched, my phone went off, and she jumped back.

"Hello?" I answered, catching my breath.

"Hi, Edward. What were you doing to make you out of breath?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, just…nothing." I said, and I felt my faces going warm.

"Sure, sure." Alice laughed. "So, I was thinking that we all go out to dinner in Seattle tonight; my treat. Come home, so we can get ready."

"That sounds good, I'll ask her, and I'll see you later." I told her.

I hung up my phone, ran my hand through my hair, and turned towards Bella. "Alice wants us to go out to eat with her."

"Oh, where to?" She asked.

"Some place in Seattle," I told her.

"That seems nice. Uh, Let's go." She hesitated.

"Yeah, let's go." And we walked to the car.

( A few hours later, After dinner)

I was driving Bella home, and I had a million thoughts going through my head. Most of them about me and Bella almost kissing in the meadow, and the others about how beautiful she looked tonight.

Of course, I always thought Bella was beautiful, but now it's like… it's clearer now.

I was starting to have feelings for Bella, or maybe I've had them all along. I think I might tell her how I feel.

We talked nonstop until I pulled up into Bella's driveway. She got out, and stuck her head in the car.

"Thanks, Edward. For taking me to the meadow, and driving me around." She smiled at me.

I smiled back at her. "It's really no problem, Bells."

She laughed. "Well, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

She about shut her door, but before she did I called her name

"Bella!"

"Yeah?" She leaned back into the car.

My body went tense. I couldn't tell her this, not now. "I, ugh," I paused. I didn't know what to say. "Had a nice time tonight."

"Me too," She smiled.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams." I said.

"Night, Edward." She shut the door, and walked into the house.

As soon as I saw that she was inside, I drove away.

As I drove off to my house, my mind went crazy.

Wow, what a day.

**Again, so so sorry.  
Please read + review.**

Also, I've written some other things, but I'm not so sure about finishing them, atleast not until I finish this. Haha.

**I love you guys, & I haven't forgotten about you. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm an awful person, and I want you guys to know that I'm very sorry.  
I'll try to make it up, and update more, I promise.**

**So sorry. ):**

**I don't own anything.**

Edward's POV

I took my time driving home, I had so many things on my mind and I didn't want to go home and everybody question me.

A few minutes later, I pulled into my driveway and cleared my mind. When I opened the door Alice and Jasper were sitting together on the couch, waiting for me. When Jasper saw me, he got up and walked out of the room.

Alice stood up and walked over to me.

"Alice." I said while wondering why she was giving me a weird look.

"Edward…" She began.

"Yes?" I gave her a questioning look.

She sighed. "When are you going to realize that you love Bella? That you two are meant to be together? It's totally obvious to anyone who looks at you two together."

I gave her a small smile, but didn't say anything. I knew that I had feelings for Bella, and I was going to tell her tonight, but I chickened out. Heck! I came so close to kissing her, and I probably would have if Alice didn't interrupt.

She started to smile big. "I know that look! You love her, don't you Eddie?" She started to jump up and down, going crazy.

We just laughed. The others began to come down the stairs and gave us questioning looks.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, Edward just loves Bella is all!" Alice shouted.

Everyone smiled, and then started rambling on how they knew it.

"I totally knew something was up. They way you guys were looking at each other at dinner tonight was crazy." Rosalie laughed

"About time you realized it." Jasper said.

"Yeah, so when are you going to tell her?" Emmett asked.

"I…don't know." I said honestly. I really didn't know. I had no clue if Bella feels the same way about me. What if I told her and she didn't feel the same away about me? But then again, why were we about to kiss if she didn't?

Bella's POV

When I walked into the door, my mom and Ray were sitting on the couch. They looked at me and my mom smiled.

"Come here, Bella." My mom said. Ray had his arm wrapped around her, and I wanted to barf.

I walked over to the chair, and leaned on the arm. "Yes, Mom?"

"Oh, we just wanted to tell you that we want to take you to dinner tomorrow night." She smiled.

Why would they want _me _to go to dinner with them? They've never taken me with them when they go out. It's always just the two of them. "Um, okay."

"Well, we'll go at eight. So be ready by then." My mother told me.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said, and started walking up the stairs to my room.

"Okay. Goodnight, darling." She said.

Well, that's weird. She's never called me darling, or even told me goodnight since I was little.

I grabbed a pair of my pajamas, and went to take a shower.

I quickly took my shower, not wanting to be in there too long. I jumped out of the shower, put on my pajamas, and then brushed my hair. I went to my bed, and got under my blankets.

I wondered why my mom wanted me to go with her to dinner. I put it off to the back of my mind, and started to think of something else.

I thought of today at the meadow. I thought of how Edward was about to kiss me. I thought of how much fun I had tonight with my friends. I thought of how thankful I was for each and every single one of them.

And then I thought of how much I liked Edward.

I picked up the picture of me and my dad that sat on my bedside table and looked at it. I ran my fingers over the glass.

"I love you, Dad. And I miss you." I whispered.

I sat it back down, and I soon fell asleep.

-

I woke up to my phone beeping. I looked at the time. It was eleven in the morning, and I had a new text.

_Good morning, beautiful. I hope you slept well._

_- E_

My smile got bigger as I re-read it a couple of times before replying.

_Well, good morning to you, too. (:  
I slept good, you?  
-B_

I sat my phone down, and waited for him to reply.

_I had a beautiful brunette in my dreams, of course I did.  
Any plans for the day?_

I laughed. He was so full of it sometimes.

_Haha.  
Yeah, I'm going out to dinner with my mom and Ray.  
You?_

It only took a few seconds for him to text back.

_Oh, that'll be fun.  
It's family day, so I'll be with them somewhere.  
But I'll be missing you every second._

I wish I could have a family like Edward's. He didn't only have parents who loved him, he also had his siblings. And they always had a day where they spent it together.

Of course, they're like family to me, but sometimes I wish I had a mom who wanted to spend time with me like Carlisle and Esme spent with their children.

_Ohh, have fun.  
I think I'm going to go do some things before I have to get ready.  
I'll miss you, have fun.  
ttyl. _

I got up and grabbed one of my favorite books. I went downstairs, and sat on the couch. My mom wasn't here, go figure. I opened up my book, and started reading.

_-- Time for Dinner._

Apparently, my mom was at Ray's all day. She came by and picked me up, and then we were off to some fancy diner in Seattle. It wasn't the one that I had gone to the night before, but it was somewhat like that.

We got out of the car, and walked towards the restaurant.

It was very nice inside, and it was packed.

We were seated quickly, and we ordered our drinks.

It was awkward. And I mean really awkward. Ray and my mom would stare at each other; whisper something in their ears, and then giggle. It was very disturbing.

The waiter came back and gave us our drinks. We ordered our food, and then we were left alone.

"So…." I said.

My mom and Ray smiled. Ew.

"Why did you decide to take me out to dinner with you guys?" I asked.

Ray looked at my mom, and then they both looked at me.

"Well, honey. We have some news for you." She began.

Oh crap, I thought. This isn't going to be good._  
_

**So there you go. :P  
It's awful, I know. And really short, but I felt like I needed to at least write something.  
Soo, what do you guys think the news is going to be?  
I'll start writing the next chapter after I post this.**

**So what'd you guys think? Like it? Hate it?**

Review, loves. (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, again! :D **

**I don't own anything.**

"_Well, honey. We have some news for you." She began._

_Oh crap, I thought. This isn't going to be good._

"Okay, go on…" I said.

My mom hesitated. "Ray, why don't you tell her."

"Okay, honey." He smiled. "Bella, your mom and me are having a baby."

My stomach had dropped, and my heart felt crushed. How could they have a baby? How could my mom? I felt anger going through me.

I couldn't tell them I was upset, I didn't even know why I was upset. I put my best smile on.

"That's great, you guys." I said trying to be happy.

"I know, isn't it?" Renee exclaimed.

"Yeah." I nodded.

I looked at my mom and then back at Ray. They looked so happy. I've never seen her this happy before. I just didn't understand it. Didn't she miss Dad? I know it happened a long time ago, but I'm still not over it. He was her husband, so why isn't she upset as well?

I was still trying to wrap my mind around my mom having a baby when the food came out.

We ate silently for the most part. Renee would try and make conversation, but I acted like this food was too good for me to stop eating.

After we ate dinner, Ray ordered dessert for all of us. That was a very nice thing for him to do, but I didn't want any. So I just took it home.

We all hopped into the car, and rode home. I looked out at the stars and just stared. My mom and Ray were whispering to each other the whole way, but I wasn't really paying attention.

I walked up the steps and then realized that they were staying in the car. Why were they taking so long?

My mom stuck her head out of the window. "Bella, we're going over to Ray's. I'll see you later. Love you, bye."

"Okay, bye." I whispered to myself. They drove away quickly.

I took out my cell phone and quickly dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Edward." I said quietly.

"Bella, hey. Did you have fun at dinner?" He asked.

I paused, and felt my eyes tear up. "It was okay? Do you mind if I come over for a bit?"

"Not at all, Bells." He said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I lied. "I'm coming over. See you in a few."

I hung up the phone, and got into my truck.

- Renee's POV. – Last Night

Me and my boyfriend, Ray were sitting on the couch waiting for Bella to get home.

Twelve years ago my husband had died, and I was torn. It took me a while to get over his death, but I eventually did.

Bella used to wake up in the middle of every night, because of night mares. It broke my heart seeing her in so much pain.

Eventually, I started to date again. Charlie and I had agreed that if anything happened to one of us, that we would try to be happy again.

So I did, and I dated quite a few people. None of them were like Charlie, and none of them could ever replace him. But then I met Ray. I thought he was truly something special. Things were perfect, but he had a horrible temper. And at time, when he got back, he would get abusive.

I tried to stay at his house most of the time, so that Bella couldn't see it if he got abusive.

I haven't really been there for Bella, and I feel really bad about it. She was always with the Cullens. She spent most of her time with them, and one day, I know that she will love Edward, if she hasn't already figured that out.

I don't want Bella to have the life I had; I want her to have much better. And I know that with Edward, she will.

Bella walked into the door, and she was happy. She must have been with Edward. That made me smile.

Ray wrapped his arm around me. "Come here, Bella."

She walked over to the chair, and sat on the arm. "Yes, Mom?"

"Oh, we just wanted to tell you that we want to take you to dinner tomorrow night." I smiled.

She looked confused. She was probably wondering why we're wanting to take her to dinner.

"Um, okay." She said.

"Well, we'll go at eight. So be ready by then." I told her.

She started walking up the stairs to her room. "Okay. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Okay. Goodnight, darling." I told her.

I was so excited to tell her the news.

- - Next day, at dinner.

I was at Ray's all day today, preparing myself to tell Bella the news.

We drove by my house, and picked up Bella.

We walked to the restaurant. It was pretty packed, and it looked very nice.

We ordered our drinks once we were seated.

Ray and I would stare at each other, and he would whisper tiny things in my ear like " I love you" or "I'm so excited about the baby" and it made me laugh.

The waiter came back with our drinks, and we ordered our food.

Once he left, I knew that I had to tell Bella now.

"So…." Bella said.

I looked at Ray and smiled.

"Why did you decide to take me out to dinner with you guys?" She asked.

I could feel Ray look at me, so I looked at Bella.

This was it.

"Well, honey. We have some news for you." I began.

"Okay, go on…" Bella said.

I was about to tell her, but I froze up. "Ray, why don't you tell her."

"Okay, honey." He smiled. "Bella, your mom and I are having a baby."

Bella didn't look like she was too happy.

Bella smiled. Well, she put on a pretend smile.

"That's great, you guys." She said.

"I know, isn't it?" I said excitedly.

She nodded. "Yeah.

Soon after that, we got our food, and ate in silence.

Ray ordered dessert for all of us. Ray and I ate ours, but Bella said she'd take hers home and eat it later.

When we got home, Bella got out of the car first.

I stayed in the car with Ray.

Bella looked back at us.

I stuck my head out of the window. "Bella, we're going over to Ray's. I'll see you later. Love you, bye."

Ray pulled out of the driveway, and sped of.

Well, that went better than expected.

**Twice in like, the past 4 weeks? Woahhhh. What's wrong with me? Haha, just kidding.  
Gah, I hate how Renee is. But things are definitely going to change.  
I know exactly what I want to do with this story, but I'm lost on the middle. Haha.  
So, tell me what you think?  
I think I'll have another chapter up soon .**

**Review, loves. **


End file.
